


What Can Happen in a Second.

by storm_of_shadows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_shadows/pseuds/storm_of_shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took a second for her heart to sway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Happen in a Second.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: What can happen in a second.
> 
> Im such a sucker for Alistair x Amell...

It only took a second. 

Anna wasn't a woman used to freedom. Trapped in a circle nearly all her life, freedom had been a distant dream, a half thought desire building inside the pit of her stomach. And when the warden offered her a chance to leave, to escape, Jowan be damned that desire boiled over into her every nerve, every organ. Freedom became her lifesblood. 

The road to Ostagar was filled with that freedom, the grass under bare feet and cloudy Fereldan sky above her as she slept. That first sleeping night she swore to herself, freedom would never leave her again. She owed loyalty to these wardens for her freedom, yes, but captivity she would never accept.

But then she met the Templar. Or not Templar. The ruins of Ostagar seemed free to her, crumbling walls, wide windows one could walk through. It was a far stretch from Kinloch and it felt wild. And for the circle robs she still wore and the steady graceful pace of her step, she felt her heart grow wild within.

She stood back at a distance at first, listening. She'd been good at listening at the circle too. As she listened she started to smile, and though she no longer had to, she raised her hand to cover her lips. When the conversation seemed said and done, she stepped forward.

He was handsome, for sure, with hair more strawberry blonde than her own and lips that laughed at the corners. And while he stood like a Templar, felt like a Templar, there was something wrong, something different. Something open.

And then she met his eyes. A warm golden brown, staring into her own that caused her stomach to clench - in that nervous sensation that feels too light to not fly off into the brightening sky. 

It only took a second. A second - though she might not see it for some time – for her heart to become a little less free, but in no way less wild.


End file.
